


Rekindling

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Hand porn, Kink Meme, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike and Spock reunite.  There is desperate!sex though more like hand porn than sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rekindling

"...And Engineering will have the report to Command tomorrow..."

"...by the end of the day, Admiral," Spock agrees as they walk the corridors together, the consummate professionals. In fact, his blood is starting to burn and the usual ease of suppressing his emotions becomes a noticeable strain as he sees the Admiral for the first time in many months. It was such a relief to see him disembark the transport vessel with his legs in good working order again, and though he's slower than before, he still has that sense of command about him that has ensigns and officers alike standing instinctively at attention. Their fingertips brush as they round a corner and Spock's teeth clamp down hard. 

"Your quarters at 0900 hours," Pike says, under his breath, in such a way that no one passing by would have any idea that anything is even slightly amiss. No one but Spock, who is now fighting baser instincts with all the mental fortitude he has. Damn Kirk and the need to keep a constant eye on his predictable antics. It's been too long since he last meditated. They go on talking about the ship, about its mission, but Spock's operating on autopilot. Vulcans aren't meant to be apart from their bondmates this long.

At exactly 0900 hours, Pike has him up against the first wall inside the door to his quarters, breath against Spock's lips. The Admiral's always been precise that way, and Spock loves it about him. Loves, because that is a word he can mentally use without reservation to describe almost everything about Pike--from the spread of his thighs in the stance he takes, emphasizing the slight difference in their heights even as he pins Spock to the wall with the weight of his gaze, to the loose hold he keeps Spock's wrists in with just one of his hands. Spock could easily break away if he wanted to, but that is the last thing he wants. Pike's eyes never wander from his own as a gentle fingertip trails up Spock's open palm, from the heel of his hand to the tip of his middle finger. His whole body shudders. 

"I thought about you like this," Pike whispers, that bare brush of fingertip trailing back down, around the webbing of flesh and up the inside of the index finger. "This was my goal, during rehabilitation. To make you _want_ like this again." Spock lets out a soft sound, an exhalation, as Pike continues the slow, methodical tracing on that two-fingered V of the other hand. "Do you want me, Spock?"

"Yess," Spock manages, a groan ending in a bare syllabant hiss. There's a trace of the fire that unleashed himself on the bridge that day, when Jim Kirk taunted him. That lick of flame at his spine, the serpent's temptation of emotional release, kindles itself with Pike's words. 

"Do you feel it in your fingers?" Pike murmurs, leaning forward and flicking Spock's ear with the tip of his tongue. "In your cock?" The tease is too much, then, he needs it _now_, needs it yesterday, and Spock wrenches his wrists around, grabs Pike's hands palm-to-palm and squeezes them until he's growling into Pike's mouth as he comes. Pike grins like he's achieved the greatest possible triumph, and Spock falls back against the wall, staring, breathing hard with exhaustion.

"Christopher," Spock murmurs, his voice thick and low. "I need you."

"I know, love," Pike whispers, tender hands cupping Spock's face as he steps in close. "I know."


End file.
